graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Dar (odcinek)
Dar (ang. The Gift) – siódmy odcinek piątego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 24 maja 2015 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 25 maja 2015 roku w Polsce. Opis lewo|mały|Jon na chwilę przed wyruszeniem. Na Murze Jon Snow szykuje się do wyprawy. Wraz z Tormundem, Eddem i kilkoma ludźmi rusza do Hardhome, by złożyć dzikim propozycję przejścia na drugą stronę Muru. Większość braci jest nastawiona bardzo krytycznie do tego pomysłu. Sam Tarly daje mu na drogę sztylet ze smoczego szkła. Goździk z dzieckiem i Samem są w komnacie maestera Aemona. Starzec bawi się z dzieckiem, wspomina swego brata, Aegona Targaryena zwanego Jajo i doradza Goździk, by zabrała malca na południe. Sansa Stark spędza całe dnie zamknięta w swej komnacie. Odwiedza ją tylko Theon, który przynosi jej jedzenie. Nocami dziewczyna jest maltretowana przez Ramsaya. Sansa prosi Theona o pomoc, ale chłopak podpowiada jej, by była posłuszna mężowi. Sansa wie, że część służby nadal jej sprzyja i prosi Theona, by zapalił świecę w wieży. Theon świecę zabiera, ale udaje się z nią do Ramsaya. Brienne czuwa w pobliżu Winterfell i wypatruje płonącej świecy, ale okna wieży pozostają czarne. Godzik i Sam czuwają przy umierającym maestrze. Rano Sam wygłasza mowę ku czci Aemona Targaryena i podpala stos pogrzebowy zmarłego. Alliser Thorne zauważa, że Samowi ubywa przyjaciół. Ramsay posyła po Sansę. Wspomina, że Stannis Baratheon ze swym wojskiem zamierza zaatakować Winterfell, mówi jej także, iż Jon Snow został lordem dowódcą Nocnej Straży. Sansa stopuje jego plany odnośnie przyszłego władania Północą i wskazuje, że jeśli Gruba Walda urodzi syna, to on będzie miał pierwszeństwo przed swym bratem bękartem. Na zakończenie rozmowy Ramsay pokazuje Sansie obdarte ze skóry ciało starej służącej i daje jej do zrozumienia, że Theon o wszystkim go informuje. mały|Rozmowa Melisandre i Stannisa. W obozie Stannisa śnieżyca daje się we znaki zarówno ludziom, którzy zaczynają chorować, jak i koniom, które masowo padają. Davos doradza Stannisowi odwrót, powrót do Czarnego Zamku i ponowny atak, gdy warunki będą bardziej sprzyjały. Stannis nie chce o tym słyszeć, zamierza zwyciężyć lub przegrać, ale nie myśli o wycofaniu się. Po wyjściu Davosa z królewskiego namiotu, Stannis pyta Melisandre o prawdziwość jej wizji. Kobieta w czerwieni przekonuje go, że zwycięstwo jest pewne, ale będzie ono wymagało ofiary Shireen, córki Stannisa. Król każe Melisandre opuścić namiot. Dwóch braci z Nocnej Straży zaczepia Goździk. mały|Goździk i sam spędzają razem noc. W obronie dziewczyny staje Sam, ale zostaje pobity przez napastników. Interwencja Ducha sprawia, że intruzi uciekają. Goździk opatruje pobitego Sama. Młodzi spędzają razem noc. mały|lewo|Tyrion przed kupcami. Łowcy niewolników sprzedają swoją zdobycz. Joraha kupuje po licytacji pewien mężczyzna z Meereen. Tyrion przekonuje, że jego również powinien kupić, gdyż stanowi z Jorahem duet. mały|Daenerys odmawia Daario. Nocą Daario Naharis powtórnie namawia Daenerys, by podczas otwarcia aren zebrała możnych z Meereen i ich wszystkich zabiła. Dziewczyna nie zgadza się na taki podstęp, argumentując, że jest królową, nie rzeźnikiem. Daario proponuje jej też małżeństwo z sobą, ale Dany wie, że jako królowa nie może swobodnie decydować, z kim chce dzielić życie. Najemnik podsumowuje, że wbrew pozorom w tym wolnym mieście królowa ma najmniej wolności. mały|Królowa Cierni w drodze do Wielkiego Wróbla. Olenna Tyrell odwiedza Wielkiego Wróbla. Deklaruje, że przyszła po swego wnuka i wnuczkę i próbuje przekupić duchownego, ale mężczyzna zapewnia, że służy bogom i zależy mu tylko na sprawiedliwości. Królowa Cierni próbuje szantażować odcięciem dostaw żywności do Królewskiej Przystani, ale Wielki Wróbel jest stanowczy. Olenna odchodzi z niczym. mały|Cersei posiesza syna. Tommen jest roztrzęsiony. Jest królem, a nie może nic zrobić, by uwolnić swoją żonę z celi, do jakiej wtrącił ją Wielki Wróbel. Chłopak chce zebrać wojsko i zbrojnie uwolnić królową Margaery, ale Cersei odwodzi go od tego pomysłu. Cersei deklaruje, że osobiście pomówi z Wielkim Wróblem. mały|Myrcella odmawia powrotu. Jaime Lannister jest uwięziony w Dorne. Areo Hotah przyprowadza do niego Myrcelle. Jaime rozmawia z księżniczką, która nie chce opuszczać Dorne i nie zamierza powracać do Królewskiej Przystani. Cela Bronna sąsiaduje z celą Żmijowych Bękarcic. Najemnik śpiewa, a Tyene Sand komplementuje jego umiejętności. Dziewczyna chce usłyszeć od Bronna, że jest najpiękniejszą kobietą świata. W tym celu szantażuje go odtrutką, niwelującą działanie trucizny, którą nasączyła swój sztylet, którym z kolei zraniła Bronna podczas niedawnej walki. Najemnik mówi to, czego żąda od niego dziewczyna i otrzymuje od niej potrzebne lekarstwo. mały|Ollena rozmawia z Littlefingerem. Olenna odwiedza Littlefingera w jego zrujnowanym lokalu. Królowa Cierni podejrzewa, że to Petyr stoi za uwięzieniem Margaery i Lorasa. Zapewnia, że upadek jej rodu pociągnie za sobą upadek Lannisterów. Baelish obiecuje jej prezent. Upominkiem tym ma być przystojny młodzieniec. Jorah i pozostali niewolnicy szykują się do sprawdzianu na arenie. Ich właściciel zapowiada, że najlepsi z nich być może będą mieli szansę wykazać się w przyszłości przed królową. Całkowitym przypadkiem Daenerys wraz z Hizdarhem i świtą obserwuje zmagania z trybun. Jorah zauważa Daenerys i mimo sprzeciwu swego właściciela dołącza do walczących. Pokonuje wszystkich przeciwników, ale gdy staje przed Dany to królowa nie chce z nim rozmawiać. Mormont deklaruje, że ma dla niej dar. Tyriona Lannistera. mały|Margaery w celi. Cersei odwiedza w celi Margaery Tyrell. Zapewnia ją, że wraz z Tommenem robią wszystko, by uwolnić ją i jej brata, ale Margaery nie wierzy Cersei. Słusznie domyśla się, że to królowa matka jest przyczyną jej aktualnych kłopotów i szczerze mówi, co sądzi na temat Cersei. Następnie Cersei Lannister udaje się do Wielkiego Wróbla. Informacja o zbliżającym się procesie Tyrellów wyraźnie ją cieszy. Okazuje się, że Wielki Wróbel dowiedział się wiele na temat królowej od Lancela Lannistera. Cersei zostaje również uwięziona. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Brant * Derek * Arryk * Erryk * Yezzan zo Qaggaz * Boake * Septa Unella * Moelle * Scolera Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa matka Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako królowa Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako lord dowódca Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen jako Petyr Baelish * Natalie Dormer jako królowa Margaery Tyrell * Stephen Dillane jako król Stannis Baratheon * Liam Cunningham jako ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten jako Melisandre * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Hannah Murray jako Goździk * Dean-Charles Chapman jako król Tommen Baratheon * Alfie Allen jako Fetor * Sophie Turner jako lady Sansa Stark * Iwan Rheon jako Ramsay Bolton * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Jerome Flynn jako ser Bronn * Michiel Huisman jako Daario Naharis * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont Gościnnie * Diana Rigg jako lady Olenna Tyrell * Jonathan Pryce jako Wielki Wróbel * Peter Vaughan jako maester Aemon * Owen Teale jako ser Alliser Thorne * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * DeObia Oparei jako kapitanAreo Hotah * Enzo Cilenti jako Yezzan zo Qaggaz * Keisha Castle-Hughes jako Obara Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers jako Tyene Sand * Jessica Henwick jako Nymeria Sand * Daniel Portman jako Podrick Payne * Joel Fry jako Hizdahr zo Loraq * Nell Tiger Free jako księżniczka Myrcella Baratheon * Brenock O'Connor jako Olly * Eugene Simon jako Lancel Lannister * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje jako Malko * Hannah Waddingham jako Septa Unella * Brian Fortune jako Othell Yarwyck * Michael Condron jako Bowen Marsh * Ian Lloyd Anderson jako Derek * Jonathan Byrne jako Brant * Nikola Bace jako strażnik Tyrellów Adnotacje * 21 z 27 członków obsady piątego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Conleth Hill (Varys), Nathalie Emmanuel (Missandei), Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar) i Michael McElhatton (Roose Bolton) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 5 de:Das Geschenk (Episode) en:The Gift (episode) es:El regalo fr:Le Cadeau it:Il dono ja:シーズン5第7話「贈り物」 pt-br:O Presente ro:Darul (episod) ru:Дар zh:赠地